My New Moon
by EmilieA
Summary: Edward doesn't leave Bella this time and everything is going Bella's way until old friends show up with a hidden secret. Now Bella has to make a decision- Risk everything to be with Edward forever or stay human to keep the people she loves safe?
1. Chapter 1 Conditions

**Summary- Hi, this is my version of New Moon. This is actually a dream I had after watching it before I went to bed. In this version everything is the same till after the birthday chapter except Edward never leaves Bella. But danger still follows Bella around like a bad smell and after cliff diving with a friend that is out to cause trouble and with Alice's vision being blocked Edward is soon running off thinking she's dead. Will Bella be able to stop him this time around?**

**Chapter One- Conditions.**

"Edward. I need to see Jasper."  
"Bella, we've already talked about this! It's not safe for you right now. Jasper is still not over what happened and if he catches your scent for a split-second I could loose you, It's not worth the risk!"  
"Yes it is! Jasper is your brother which means he's part of my family now too. I don't want him thinking I blame him! It was my fault and I need to apologize."  
"Bella I love you for that but none of this was your fault, It was mine. I won't put you in any more danger!"  
"Please Edward..."  
"No."  
"If you don't take me I bet Alice will..."  
"That's not fair."  
"Come on Edward the longer we leave it the worse he'll feel. It would be like I'm avoiding him incase he trys to hurt me again and I don't want him feeling that way."

I gave him my most pleading eyes, the ones he can't refuse, and waited.

"Fine! I'll take you later this afternoon, to give everyone time to hunt."  
I let out a sigh of relief, "Thankyou".

He left soon after and the gaping hole I feel when he leaves started to ache. 'Just 3 more hours then everything will be back to normal'- As long as I keep repeating this to myself over and over I could cope, I mean whats 3 hours compared to the wrest of my life!  
I decided to do some laundry. Clothes had been pileing up these past couple of weeks and I was starting to run out of clean underwear.  
I was half way through sorting out another load when the phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, Bella it's Jacob. Haven't seen you in a while I've missed you."  
"Hi Jake, Yeah it has been a while hasn't it?" "Yeah the last time I saw you was on your birthday the other month!"  
"Oh yeah I guess it was..." Images of that night started to come back to me so I quickly changed the subject. "So what's up?"  
"Oh yeah I was wonderin... Do you wanna hang out today? We could go down to La Push?"  
"I'd love to but I'm going out soon... with Edward."  
"Oh, Your still hangin around with that guy?"  
"Yeah, He is my boyfriend Jake."  
"Yeah I know so... Hows that goin by the way?"  
"It's goin great actually, I've never been happier!"  
"That's... errr... great. So err... if you ever have time give me a call Bells... I miss you."  
"I miss you too Jake, and I promise next time I'm free I'll call."  
"Bye Bells."  
"Bye Jake."

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty as I put the phone down on him. He was my friend and he wanted to hang out. It seemed like months since we last talked and I at least thought the next time we would we'd have a longer conversation than that. And what was all that about Edward when i said he was my boyfriend?  
Wow! Even now calling Edward MY boyfriend still made me feel like the luckiest person alive. I quickly shooved my conversation with Jacob to the back of my mind I had more important things to think about, like trying to convince Edward to change me! We had been having the same argument alot this past month since my birthday. Edward was dead against me becoming what he is. I couldn't see the problem myself, if he changed me we could stay together forever never having to worry about loosing each other and I wouldn't be as accident prone so stupid things like paper cuts wouldn't ruin everything! Well today that was going to change. In 3 hours I was going to convince Edward to change me whether he liked it or not, I can't wait around for the next accident to come along!

I never thought 3 hours could feel like a life time, and the last half an hour was hell!  
I was just about to call to say I can't wait any longer I'll just drive down myself when my phone started ringing.

"Bella, I'm outside"  
"I'll grab my coat see you in 3."

Before I knew what I was doing I was running for the door grabbing eveything in sight. I didn't even stop to remeber that I'd forgotten to change even though I had had nothing to do but wait all day but it was too late to change now so Alice was going to be unimpressed by my choice of clothing-again.

"I'm sorry. I look a mess I completely forgot to change!"  
"You look lovely as always but even still Alice 'saw' that you would forget so she gave me this for you to change into when we arrive."  
"It isn't pink is it?"  
"Hahaha, No. I checked with her first... allthough I don't think you'll be too impressed..."  
I grimaced. "Do I want to know?"  
"I think your best waiting till we get home to look."  
A small smile crept up onto my face, "Home?"  
"Sorry I ment my home"  
"No, I liked it. It feels like home."  
"I'm glad."A small smile appeared on his face and I could tell he ment it.

With the way Edward drives- speeding down the road like a maniac- it didn't take us long to arrive at his house. I loved his house, it was just so light and open. It never seemed to stop amazing me that something this beautiful was hidden in this dense, moss coloured blanket of green. It really did feel like home.

"Bella I'm not sure this was a good idea. Jasper is thinking about what happened last time and he's feeling very guilty about it. He keeps going over what happened again and again..."  
"Edward I'll be fine! Everything will be fine! The rest of the family are there right? So they'll be able to step in if anything goes wrong, Just relax."

I grabbed his hand and started towards the front door carrying my new clothes and wearing my most believable smile I could master. I knew Jasper would see right through this lame attempt to appear calm but at least it was doing the trick with Edward- At least I think it worked.

I hadn't seen anyone except for Alice since the party and it had been killing me. Edward knew this and he hated me feeling this way and had told me repeatedly that everyone understood why I wasn't around and that they were fine with it but I was worried that they thought I felt unsafe with them- or scared?  
Feeling me tense Edward gave my hand a quick squeeze to reasure me things were ok as we made are way up the steps.

Esme greated us at the door. "Bella we've missed you so!" She beamed as she pulled me into a loving embrace. She pulled me along with her into there large hall while Edward followed behind. "Everyone is in garden, you two go a head I'm just going to finish cleaning since no-body else feels the need to tidy up after themselves." Edward chuckling at this said "Actuallly Bella needs to change first before Alice sees her. She didn't have a chance before." He added with my favourite crooked smile.  
"That's fine, I'll see you later dear." And with that she was gone, off to take care of everyone else like always.  
To save time Edward ran us up the stairs and I was soon dressed in a pale blue summer dress which looked like something I would of worn back in Pheonix in the middle of summer when everyone I knew dressed like this, not at my boyfriends house in Forks! At least the shoes were bearable, white ballet pumps that tied at the ankle- this was good, Knowing my luck if they didn't tie they would probably fly off and hit me in the face. Before I knew what was happening Edward did one of his lightening fast moves that always make me jump and I was being carried down the stairs to the glass patio doors that led to the Cullen's amazing garden.

"I'm going to kill ALice when I get the chance I mean look how short this is!"  
"Hmm... remind me to thank Alice for this. He said with a cheeky grin.  
I think you look beautiful, It's the perfect shade on you"  
I smiled, "You have to say that, your my Boyfriend!"  
A wide grin spread across his face as I said this. "Yes I am, which means I could never lie to you because I love you too much to do that to you".  
"Then why are you making me were this?"  
"Because I'd rather not have Alice mad at me as well as Rosalie right now. Her insults are hard enough to live with as it is."  
"If this is because of me we can go. I don't want you to get into anymore trouble and I don't want you to fall out with your family over me!"  
He rolled his eyes, "Don't be silly Bella! It's fine, It's just Rosalie getting all worked up over nothing. Everyone will be thrilled to see you."  
I knew he was keeping something from me to stop me from worrying, I could see it in his eyes... God everything was such a mess!

As we neared the door he carfully put me down and smiled. He grabbed my hand and opened the door, that's when I remembered I'd never seen the garden before and as I looked out I couldn't believe my eyes!

You could hardly call it a garden it was more like a National Park! It was so beautiful. Edward had said it was Esme's pride and joy and that she adored it, I could see why. What with the winding stone path that led right down to the river that ran along the bottom of the garden and the large multi-coloured flower beads scattered across the vast area of lawn they had. And there looking like a picture from a photoshoot was Edward's family, sitting on the grass looking like movie stars. Alice and Rosalie were sitting under a large maple tree looking through there amazing collection of magazines while Emmett and Jasper wrestled on the floor pushing and pulling at each other just like always and sitting quietly in the corner of garden by the pond was Carlisle reading one of his many books looking like he was deep in thought. As soon as we stepped outside everyone stopped and turned to stare at us, I suddenlly felt sick.

Alice came dancing over- gracefull as ever. "Bella you came!" "Alice didn't you already see me coming this morning?"  
"Yes but, I thought Edward might have talked you out of it by now." Giving Edward a glance- her eyes narrowed.  
"Believe me I tried..." He sighed.  
"By the way, couldn't you of picked something less over the top to wear?"  
Alice shook her head "No I couldn't. I think you look lovely thanks to me again!"  
I laughed and shook my head, I knew I wasn't going to win this one.  
She took my hand and lead me over to the rest of the family who were waiting patiently for me- I felt faint now!

Carlisle was the first to speak, "Bella, It's nice to see you again." Giving me one of his meaningfull smiles.  
"Thankyou Carlisle, I'ts nice to see you too. I've really missed it here."  
"Well we've missed having you here too." Giving me a short hug as he said this. "Yeah, I haven't had a good laugh in weeks since no-one else hear falls like you do." Trust Emmett to be the one to bring up my clumsyness.  
"Thanks Emmett, I'm sure Edward will tell you about anything hilarious that you've missed, I'm bound to fall again today anyway if your lucky."  
"I hope so!" Everyone laughed at this- except Rosalie who had since seeing me approach had glared and walked off to the other end of the garden clearly not wanting anything to do with me.

"Hello Bella."  
I turned to see Jasper standing a good distance behind me- being careful.  
"Hi Jasper. It's good to see you." I said added with a shy smile.  
"Yes, it's good to see you to." He returned the smile and my worries started to sub-side.  
"Can we talk?" I didn't want to push him to far if he was struggling.  
"Err, Yes I think we can..."  
"Do you need me to come with you?" Edward suggested. There must of been doubts in his thoughts.  
"I think that might be best."

We made are way back into the house to the living room. I felt a new wave of calm hit me which I was glad for- No need to make things any more awkward.

"Bella I know you have something to say but can I say something first if you may?"  
"Of course!"  
"I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I know you'll be blaming yourself like always- I can feel your guilt, but really it was my fault I should have made sure I was under control before you arrived I thought I wasn't thirsty but I don't know maybe I should of hunted longer than I did... Will you forgive me?"  
"Jasper of course I forgive you! It is me where talking about here I should of been more careful!"  
He laughed, "Still I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and that I am and will always be under complete control of myself when I'm around you."  
"I trust you."  
"I don't think you realy needed me Jas, Your well under control over your thirst."  
"I just wanted to make sure. Didn't want to chance it."  
"Ok well shall we return to the garden?"  
I smiled, "Yes, Jasper isn't the only person I need to talk to today." I was going to make Rosalie forgive me for whatever I'd done if she liked it or not plus I still had to have my chat about me becoming like the Cullens.  
"Oh, haven't you already spoken to everyone already?"  
"Everyone, except Rosalie."  
"I wouldn't right now Bella. I can feel she's a little angry and irrated right now." Jasper said with a worried expression.  
"That's why I need to talk to her. I want everything to be ok between us all, I hate what me being here is doing to you all!"  
Edward rolled his eyes, "Bella I keep telling you! None of this is your fault! It's my problem I'll sort it!"  
"Edward I'm the dozy human who has trouble following her everywhere she goes, so I'm the one who's going to fix things!"  
"She's not going to back down you know Edward, she's determind."Jasper added while trying not to laugh at my pouting face. "Fine! But if I pick up anything that sounds ramotly dangerous or vicious in her thoughts towards you your going to end the conversation if you've made your point or not ok?"  
"Yes. I just want everything to be perfect before anything changes"  
Edward, knowing what I was talking about, glared at me, "Please Bella, not again!"  
Jasper back and forth between the both of us ,probably picking up the annoyance at each other in our emotions, but said nothing as he strolled casualy back into the garden.

When we returned everyone was looking at me and Rosalie. Guess they heard our conversation. I looked at Edward gave him a quick smile then walked to where she was sitting on the grass glaring at me.

"Rosalie can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"You already are"  
I heard a low hiss escape Edward's mouth I gave him a pleading look and he stopped.  
"Look. I know you don't like me and I don't fully understand why but I'm going to be around alot more now and I hate that I'm causing all this arguing and tension in your family so could we please try to stop hating me long enough to get to know me?"  
"Bella I don't hate you but yes you are the cause of the arguments in this house."  
"If you don't hate me then why do you act like this around me?"  
"Because I'm jealous of you!"  
"What? That's crazy!"  
"No it's not. You've got the life I always wanted. Your human, you've got a boyfriend who loves you and your whole life ahead of you and yet you risk your life everyday and ask repeatedly to be changed into a monster! I'm forever grateful to Carlisle for saving my life but this isn't a life I would choose for myself and I hate the fact that you want to choose it, your choosing wrong!"

I was completely shocked. I stood there with my mouth hanging open looking like an idiot but I couldn't close it it was like I didn't know how. That was the most she had ever said to me since I met her and I didn't know what to say back.

"Oh, Ok. Rosalie... I hear what your saying but can you try and see it from my point of view? The person I love and want to spend forever with can never die, he can live forever where as I can die from any matter of things at any time. I could die suddenly from an illness or I could die from old age but at some point I would have to leave him. He would have to live on without me for the rest of eternity mourning my death. You saw how he was after I was nearly attacked in Port Angeles and after what happened with James so how do you think Edward would take my death? I can't carry on living my life this way knowing what could happen. I know the simple option would be to go to Jackson Ville and leave you all but I can't bear myself to do it because it would be the wrong option. I love you all too much to leave and if giving up my humanity is the only option then i'm prepared to do it not just to keep me safe but to keep you and your family safe too."

Now it was her turn to look shocked. I could see her processing everything I said and as I looked around at her family around me they all had the same look on their faces. Edwards was the face I was most worried about. I knew what I had said would effect him but not this much! Pain was written all over him and I could see the suffering in his eyes. I turned back towards Rosalie to see her smiling at me.

"Your braver than I thought, not many people stand up to me like that and I suppose your right- in a way. It is deffinatly to late for you to leave now, I don't think Jasper could cope with that amount of depression. Your too much a part of my family now." My expression must of amused her because she started laughing. "Yes I said you are a part of my family, well it's true isn't it! Everyone was willing to risk everything to save you on countless occasions and are prepared too endure their growing thirst just to keep you safe-It's not all for Edward's sake you know, but your right about one thing... I deffinatly couldn't live with Edward forever moping around after you if you died." I laughed. I think for the first time I was seeing the real Rosalie and not the hard shell she wore whenever I'm around.

"So how about we compramise a little. I live my life first before I change."  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
"I could do everything I would do if I was human before I change. So I'll graduate from high school, I'll enrole in a university then that way I won't be 'wasting my life' although I wouldn't personally say I would be wasting it."  
"That's sounds ok. I'm not trying to force you into anything you don't want to do I just don't want you to wake up and regret everything the way I did."  
"I know and I'm grateful for that."  
We stood there smiling at each other as the seconds passed by. I was happy but extremely confused by the turn around between us. I was determind to get her to listen to me and try and understand and she had. I couldn't help feeling slightly pleased with myself.

Edward had came over by then, his arms around my waist.  
He whispered in my ear allthough I knew everyone could still hear him perfectly,"I'm proud of you, you know but I'm still not allowing you to go through with your plans."  
I turned around to face him the hurt was showing on my face and I didn't care. "What?"  
"I refuse to change you Bella you know this!"  
Rosalie and Alice came over now. "Edward don't be stupid you can't live like this forever, what she said to me makes sense what are you going to do when she dies?"  
He flinched, "That's the way it's supposed to be."  
Alice chipped in now, "No it's not Edward! I've seen her as one of us. I've seen how happy you'll both be, that's the way it's supposed to be!"  
"No! I refuse to end her life for my benefit. Bella will live a happy normal life She..."

Emmett joined in now,"She's going to live a happy normal life? How Edward? How can she live a normal life when her boyfriend is going to be forever seventeen as she gets older and older. Nothing is normal about her lying on her death bed while her boyfriend who looks like he could be her grandson is holding her hand. Don't you think people are going to notice?"  
"I don't care!"  
"But I do!" I was fed up with everyone talking about me as if I wasn't even there. "Don't I get a say in this? It's my life were talking about here so it's my decision!"  
I was angry now which ment the tears were starting to build up ready to spill over the edges. I thought them back and continued with my rant. "Edward your not the only vampire I know and you don't get to decide these things on your own!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down and with a little help from Jasper I continued. "I think we should vote."

"What?"  
"I think everyone should vote if I should become a vampire or not, It's them who have to live with me if I do change and it's them who have to live with you if I don't and I die." Edward flinched again as I said this but it was the truth and he knew it. "Bella this is crazy! Can't you just live a happy life with me?"  
"Not like this. Edward it's going to get dangerous and you can't protect me forever and I can't ask you to."  
"Bella please you don't know what your asking..."  
"Yes I do and I'm not going to give in without a fight this time!"  
I turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle, will you call a meeting in the the dining room for me?"  
"Of course, I'm sorry Edward I know this isn't what you want but it's about time we sorted this mess out."  
He ran off to find Esme and fill her in with what she missed as everyone else ran to take there seats at the large dining table.

Edward wouldn't look at me as me slowly went to join everyone else.  
"Edward say something because If you don't want me for forever then tell me now so I don't waste my time." He stopped outside the dining room door and studied my face for a moment using the ful effect of is beautiful topaz eyes on me before kissing me hard and meaningfull- the type that allways makes my heart stop and my head dizzy- then looked me straight in the eye as he said, "Isabella Swan, of course I want you for forever! I know we would be perfectly happy together. But I don't want you to give up everything for me it's not right!"  
"Edward I love you but you are so stupid sometimes!" I heard everyone laugh at this as I pushed the door open and went inside to join the rest of his family at the table. Edward, stuborn as ever, wouldn't join me he just stood by the door.

"Thanks for letting me do this everyone. After all the trouble and drama I've caused you've all stood by me and protected me and I'm so grateful to have a family like you. But I can't go on living this way and I don't think you can either. And since Edward is being unreasonable I need to involve you all and I'm sorry for that. But if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you. You all know what I want,  
I saw Edward's mouth turn down into a grimace at this "And I'm sure you all know what Edward thinks about this by now to. So the only fair way to decide is to vote. If you vote no then I'll go to Jackson Ville and try to get on with my life as best I can, I won't complain. But I do really want to be a part of this family-  
forever."

I turned to ask Edward first. "Do you want me to be a part of your family or not?"  
"Not this way no, but I can't loose you!"  
"You can't have it both ways!"  
"Bella I... I can't do this to you."  
I turned away trying the best I could to hide the pain I felt.

"Alice?"  
"Yes!" I smiled.  
"Jasper?"  
"Yes" he said, his voice grave. "It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time." he added with a slight smile on his face.  
I returned the smile and turned to Rosalie, already expecting what her answer would be.  
"Rosalie?"  
"Bella, you know what my answer is, like I said this isn't a life I would of chosen for myself and I wish someone had been there to vote no for me. But I need you to know that I don't have anything against you becoming my sister." She was smiling at me now and I couldn't help but smile back. I nodded then turned to Emmett.  
He grinned, "Hell yes! It's about time I get some healthy competition from someone strong enough to actually beat me!"  
I laughed then asked Esme.  
"Of course Bella, I already think of you as part of this family."  
"Thankyou Esme" I murmured as I turned toward Carlisle. I was suddenely very nervous, his vote was the one that mattered the most. He was the head of the family and the one that everyone listened to.  
"Carlisle?"  
He was looking at Edward as he aswered me, "Edward I couldn't bear to watch you go through so much pain if Bella should die. Not only you but the whole family would be deeply saddened by Bella's deaf also. It's the only way that makes sense, you've chosen to not live without her so what else can I do but say yes?"  
"Carlisle, think of Charlie and Renee! What this will do to them?"  
He had a point there, Carlisle didn't know how to reply but I answered in my most calm and truthfull voice as I answered, "I'd be leaving for university soon anyway I could simply move to somewhere far enough for it to be hard to visit alot then after a while I could slowly loose touch with them then I could get into a car accident or catch a disease it doesn't have to be a long and painful thing for them."  
"And you'd really be ok with never seeing them again- your friends and family?"  
"If I had you then yes."  
"There's nothing I can do to change your mind is there?"  
"No, there isn't."  
"Then fine If you wish it I'll agree to it."  
"Really?"  
"I have a few conditions first though. I don't want you to miss out on anything." Out the corner of my eye I saw Alice light up with delight, her eyes gleaming.  
I knew this could only mean one thing, that Edward was planning something big and she was going to have alot of fun planning it- I started feeling extremely nervous.  
"What are the conditions?"  
"Just remeber this for forever ok."  
"Edward, your worring me know... just tell me!"  
I glanced around the room but by know the room was empty, everyone had casually slipped out the door- so Alice could fill them in I suspected.  
I turned back to face Edward to find him down on one knee. I froze in shock.

**A/N- Okay, Please Review. This is my first piece of FanFiction so try and be nice :) x**


	2. Chapter 2 Proposal

**There are some references from Twilight Eclipse but I do not own any rights for the Twilight Saga or Stephenie Meyer. I just wanted this scene to be as accurate as I could get it.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long to write I've been so busy studying for exams that I couldn't find the time to write this. I know it's short but the next one will be longer I promise.**

**Chapter 2- Proposal**

He smiled nervously at me, his golden eyes searching for hidden answers that he could never hear and once again I was glad he couldn't hear what I was thinking.  
Carefully Edward pulled out a small box and said, "Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

Ok, now I completely numb with shock. Edward just proposed to me! There were so many things I wanted to say to him,some far too embaressingly gooey and romantic for me to say out loud,  
but the words just wouldn't come out. I tried to find my voice with little success and ended up standing there with my mouth hanging open looking like a gold fish!

"Bella... say something?"  
"I.. I.. Where did all this come from? I mean it's a little sudden don't you think and where both so young!"  
"Bella, I'm one hundred and nine I think it's about time I finally got married."  
"Yes but to everyone else were eighteen! At eighteen you don't get married unless your pregnant or..."  
"Or your planning on spending the rest of eternity together?"  
"Well, yes but what will people think? What will Charlie think? Oh and I can just imagine what Renee would say!"  
"Bella this isn't about anyone else! This is about you and me! That's all that matters and that's all I care about!... I'm still waiting for an answer by the way" He added one of his amazing crooked smiles at the end of this but it didn't meet his eyes. I could tell he was becoming hurt by my lack of enthusiasm to the hole thing, but this was marriage we were talking about here! I'd been brought up my hole life believing that you should never get married until your completely sure you want to and you've waited until your over 30. But now, looking into Edwards's beautiful topaz eyes why shouldn't I say yes? I was planning on becoming a vampire so I could be with him forever and the plan was that I should live my life first before I do change,  
Isn't marriage apart of life?

"Bella I'm sorry, I can see that this was a stupid idea. Forget I said anything!" I could see the pain in his eyes how could I of done this to him? This is what I wanted. Deep down I knew it.  
"No, Edward wait! Oh course I'll marry you! It just took me by surprise it was the last thing I expected you to ask me, I needed a minute to think that's all" I couldn't help but smile at him now as I saw the happiness sparkle in his eyes.  
Before I had a chance to say anything else he had picked me up and was twirling me around the room.  
"Oh Bella! You've made me the happiest I've ever been in over one hundred years!"  
I laughed, I don't think I had ever seen him this happy before! Right there, as he held me in his arms, I knew I had made the right choice. Edward was my hole life, my reason to live. My hole future revolved around him, marrying him could only make are love stronger and would bind us together- forever.  
"I love you Edward."  
"I love you too, more than you could ever know!"  
And with that he kissed me. It was so passionate, so unbelievably breath taking that it took everything I had to not keel over right there on the floor. As I pulled back for air I realised his hole family had slowly made there way back into the dining room and were smiling at us contentedly. I smiled back and stealing one quick glance up at my Fiance (!) I pulled out of our embrace.  
"Do you wan't to see your ring now or is this too much?"  
"You already have a ring?" How long had he been planning this for?  
"Well I know you don't like me spending money on you so I didn't buy you a ring. I actually inheritered this ring from my mother, it was the ring my father used to propose to her.  
It's quite old fashioned so if you don't like it it's fine it's just I didn't buy you anything new as I know you how you hate people spending money on you."  
"Edward I..." He didn't let me finish...  
"Yes this was stupid of me of course I should of gotten you a new ring! Bella I'm sorry, I'm such a..."  
"Edward! He stopped to look up at me surprised by my outburst. The rest of his family were laughing now.  
"Show me the ring please."  
"Are you sure?"  
Alice started to get impatient , "Edward let her see the ring! Come on I'm dying here!"  
"Alice your already dead remember" Emmett added with a cheeky grin. Alice just hissed in annoyance causing Emmett to laugh.  
"Please?" I knew he wouldn't be able to refuse me much longer if I pleaded with him.  
"Ok. But don't lie to me Bella, If you don't like it tell me ." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.  
The surface was smooth with black satin, I brushed my fingers over it suddenly extremely nervous.  
I pinched the lid between my thumb and forefinger, but it didn't open.  
"Sorry it's a little outdated, Old fashioned like me... I can get you something more modern."  
"I like old-fashioned things," I mumbled as I figured out how to lift the lid.  
There, nestled into black satin, was Elizabeth Masen's ring sparling in the dim light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round band was gold- delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life.  
"It's so pretty," I whispered to myself.  
"Do you like it?"  
"It's beautiful!"  
He smiled, "See if it fits."  
I felt my hand un-willingly ball into a fist.  
"Please Bella, I'm not going to solder it to your finger I just need to check it fits in case it needs to be sized. I won't make you wear it if you don't want to." I could see the disapointment in his eyes.  
Why do I have to be so difficult? I loved Edward I'd agreed to marry him but as soon as I see the ring I decide to freak out and make him unhappy. This is Renee's fault, all my life she had been telling me that marriage is for when your older and not to rush into it. But me and Edward are different. Where planning on spending the rest of forever together, where nothing like Charlie and Renee. Just try on the ring, it can't be as bad as your making it out to be.  
"Ok...  
I reached for the ring, but his long fingers beat me there. He took my left hand in his, and slid the ring into place on my third finger. I looked down at my hand and surprislingly enough it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, actually, I kind of liked it. I heard behind me a tearless sob from Esme, finally her son was engaged and wouldn't be alone forever like she had feared, I turned to look at her and smiled, even if I wasn't 100% sure if I wanted to get married yet I would do this for her.

I turned my gaze back to Edward to see him looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes. This ment alot to him too. I realised then that this is what he had always wanted, to have this perfect life with someone he loved and who loved him equally as much in return. Deep down I knew I wanted the same thing and I just hadn't realised it yet. "It's a perfect fit." He said gazing down at my finger.  
"You like that don't you?" I asked, fluttering my fingers at him.  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, it looks very nice on you." He said, still casual.  
I stared into his eyes trying to see what he was trying to hide from me, he stared back and suddenly his casual pretense slipped away showing me all the hidden emotion he was feeling. He was glowing, full of joy, happiness and victory. I don't think I'd ever seen him looking so glorious it knocked me breathless.

Before I could even catch my breath he kissed me. I was lightheaded when he moved his mouth to whisper in my ear (although I'm sure his family still heard him),  
"Yes, I like it. You have no idea."  
I laughed and so did his family, "I believe you."

He took my hand and kissed everyone of my finger tips before kissing the ring which was now mine forever.

Out of no where I heard a squeal of delight come from behind us. I turned to see Alice jumping up and down with excitment which I knew could only mean one thing... she was up to something!

"Bella please let me plan your wedding!"  
"Alice no!"

**A/N: To all the team Jacob fans out there he will be in the next few chapters and we'll start to see ALOT of jealousy coming from him when he finds out about Bella and Edward's engagment.**  
**Please review as I need to know if I'm writing this story good enough. Love EmilieA xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 Planning

**A/N: Again I have used some material from Twilight: Eclipse and Breaking Dawn for this chapter to keep it as accurate to Stephanie Meyer's beautiful story telling as I want to do it justice. This one is short and sweet but the next one will be alot longer promise.**** Thankyou to everyone who subscribed to my story and please review so I know I'm doing something right. Love EmilieA xoxo**

**Chapter 3- Planning**

Alice continued to plead with me for the rest of the week. Edward had said it didn't need to be anything fancy as long as it was just me and him nothing else mattered. Of course Alice was heart broken when she had a vision of me and Edward running off to Vegas to get married. "How could you do this to me Bella! I thought we were best friends- More than that I thought we were sisters, don't you love me?"  
I hated it when she gets so upset. "Alice you know I think of you as my sister- You know I love you too! How could you think other wise?"  
"If you loved me I wouldn't of had a vision of you running off to have a secret wedding in some tacky church in Vegas?"  
"Agh- Well... Alice you know I don't like big occasions especially when I'm the center of attention!" I tried to reason with her but she was playing hard ball. She put on her best puppy dog eyes with a sad little pout to match. "Please Bella! Please let me plan your wedding. Think of how much it will mean to Esme to see her son finally get married. Think of Charlie and Renee, this could be the last chance you get to say a proper goodbye to them before you change and what better way than to see you get married and have them know your happy and safe?" She had me there.  
Un-beknown to Edward I had been silently worrying about how I would say goodbye to my parents before he changed me since the night he proposed. I had been going through a hundred different ways but nothing ever seemed good enough. Maybe a wedding would be the perfect way for me to say goodbye, a way of letting them know that I'm happy and safe and loved by a husband who'll take care of me. I sighed in defeat.  
"Alice you win! You can plan the wedding but I do have some rules first. She bit her lip and nodded her head while bouncing with excitement, "First, you have until August 13th to plan it."  
She nodded. I could tell that the plans were already beginning to form inside her head. "Second, I have veto power on the guest list and the most important of all, If you go overboard on this I will never speak to you again!"  
She started laughing, "Oh Bella you won't regret this I promise!"  
"I hope not Alice" I couldn't help but smile as she ran off to tell Esme.

I stood staring out the glass back window lost in my jumbled up thoughts of weddings, family and my vampire future when I felt strong, cold arms wrap gently around my waist. I grinned widely.  
Edward started to kiss down my kneck towards my collar bone. I groaned and lent into him closer, feeling him smile against my skin.  
"Bella can you please tell me why my sister is bouncing around the house looking for wedding brochures?"  
"Didn't you read her thoughts, I thought they'd be pretty loud and clear by the way she's acting?" We laughed as we heard Alice shouting at Jasper as he tried to calm her down.  
"Oh believe me I heard them. I was just making sure you had actually given her permission."  
I turned to face him hooking my arms around his neck, "Look we both knew she was going to get her own way in the end so why not let her have her fun? And it wouldn't be fair to leave Charlie out of this, that means Renee and Phil too. Maybe this will make the whole thing easier for Charlie if her gets his proper goodbye. Even if he thinks its much too early." Edward grimaced at the memory - I had known that Charlie wouldn't take it well that his only daughter would be leaving him and getting married at 18 but neither Edward or myself antisapated his reaction.

We had sat waiting for him to arrive home from work, the ring placed firmly on my left hand felt like a flashing beaker shouting 'look at me! look at me'. I was phisically shaking. My palms were all sweaty and, as he pulled up in his usual spot, Edward had to practically hold me down to stop me from bolting out the back door. "Bella please sit still everything will be fine"  
"Easy for you to say. Your not about to tell your Father that his only child is getting married after graduation!" I hissed and could here him stifling a laugh- I thought the erge to hit him knowing that it would hurt me alot more than it would hurt him. Dad was whisteing tunelessly to himeslf as he walked through the front door, Something he only did when he was only in a good mood. I took that as a good sign that maybe Edward was right and everything would be fine but boy was I wrong.

We made him sit and I told him that Me and Edward were getting married after we graduate and that Alice was sorting everything so there was nothing to worry about- He turned red.  
Quickly, I started running through anything I could think of that would try and calm him down. I tried telling him that I had already called Mom and she was actually exstatic with the news of the wedding and that we had made plans to go over to visit them with the tickets Carlisle and Esme had given me for my Birthday (I saw Edward flinch at the mention of my 18th). I thought that maybe he would see sense, that if Renee was happy with this then maybe it was ok but apparently he was counting on her objecting to the whole idea and demand the whole thing to be forgotten entirly.  
By now Charlie was Purple with rage. He jumped to his feet and began screaming at the top of his voice shouting "Oh my God! Bella are you pregnant? Is that why your marrying him? I knew this would happen! You could do so much better!" I was about to jump in there when Edward beat me to it. "Charlie, I can say without a doubt that Bella is most deffinalty not pregnant! I know this has come as a complete shock to you and I know I should have came and asked for your permission but as Bella has already said yes I wouldn't like to deminish her choice in this, instead I ask for your blessing. I love her more than anything in the world Charlie, more than my own life, and- by some miracle- she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?"

It had taken Charlie 2 weeks and countless amounts of re-asuring from Carlisle that I was indeed not pregant and endless anounts of phone calls to Renee to make sure that she was 100% ok with this. After all this, and his feeble attempts to find a problem with our marriage, he gave up and gave us his blessing. From there on there was no need to tell anybody else, in small towns news travels fast, and by the end of the week everyone was talking about the wedding. School was a nightmare! There were endless whispers as we walked past, all eyes zoned in on the ring of course.  
Jess with her endless squeals of what seemed to be delight but with a hint of jealousy and hatred hidden behind it, but above all Mike was the worse. I could take all the whispering and fake admires of my happiness but the death glares I got from Mike were too much to bare. It had never been a secret that Mike was... fond of me but I could handle it most of the time by giving him little hints that I was just _NOT_ interested and with Edward permanatly attached to me I thought the message would of been loud and clear that me and him would never happen but from the moment he found out it became extremely awkward. He moved seats in English to the other side of the class, in P.E he abandond me so I had to partner up with a reluctent Amy Carter who I kept tripping over into and if that wasn't bad enough apparently he was screaming his thoughts directly at Me so loud that Edward was in physical pain. I didn't have a clue how to make this right but I spoke to Alice and she said I haad best to talk to him because she was having a recurring vision of Mike banging on the Cullens front door looking for Edward and... well... lets just say it ends badly.

I had completely no idea what I was doing as I had no experiance telling a boy that likes me that he needs to get over it because I was marrying the love of my entire existance. How was I supposed to put this in a away that's sensitive to his feelings but makes him understand that he dosen't stand a chance next to Edward? I took a deep breathe and asked Mike if I could speak to him. Even after all the avoiding he had been doing he agreed eagerly and followed me out of the cafeteria to an empty bench. He sat next to me and as I turned to face him I knew exactly how I was going to handle this.  
"Mike, we've been friends for a while now haven't we?" He nodded, "Well this means I can tell when something is bothering you."  
He looked down at his hands in his lap. "Bella... I don't think you should marry Edward."  
He said it so calmly that it took me by surprise, "And why is that?"  
"Because he is all wrong for you Bella! Can't you see that? Your both from two completely different worlds and your two completely differenet people!"  
"Were alot more simular than you think." He looked up cocking his eyebrow as he said,  
"Oh, yeah? Name one thing that you both have in common."  
One. I could name a million things that we had. Our taste in music, our love for reading, the way we both didn't see each other clearly... I could list so many now and I have the rest of eternity to find others. I smiled to myself, "Mike, I'm happy- _really_ happy. Please don't ruin this for me. If you care for me at all you will accept this and be happy for me." He sat there looking at me lost for words as I got up and walked back into the cafeteria. He hasn't spoken to me since but he's trying. In doing so he's become alot more easy to tollerate now so Edward returned to school and wedding plans went into full steam ahead for August 13th.


	4. Chapter 4 Discoverys

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 4! I'm so so sorry it took so long I've been really busy with school and haven't been able to get it out quick enough. I will try and be quicker if the next one. Please kepp reading and reviewing to let me know what you think. Love Emilie xoxo**

**Chapter 4- Discoverys**

I shivered at the memory, "He'll come around".  
"He thinks you should be with someone else, he still thinks I'm not good enough for you- And I agree."  
"No don't say that! Your **more** than good enough for me, your **more** than I deserve! Don't listen to him he just doesn't want me to grow up and leave, He still thinks of me as his little girl." I really didn't want to get into this argument again. "Besides, I've said yes now and once I've made a decision I stick to it so your stuck with me- Sorry."  
I smiled at him and he smiled back my favourite crooked grin.  
"I could never be stuck with you. I couldn't think of anything more perfect than spending the rest of eternity with you."

-o-

After much persuation I allowed Alice to take me shopping for Mine and Edward's engagment party on the 15th October. No amount of complaning or pleading could get me out of it so I was forced to just grin and bare it- much to Alice's delight. The party was to be held at the Cullens home on the and the whole town was invited. Naturally everyone had said they would attend- merely out of curiousity according to Edward. Suprisingly, Jacob Black hadn't called to say he would be coming. I mean yes we hadn't really spoke in a long time but I'd known him practically my whole life and for him not to even bother coming to my engagment party I though was a little rude. Emmette jokingly suggested that maybe he started believing in his stories of the Quilite tribe's enemies-  
the 'Cold Ones'. I started to think that maybe he was right, Billy had clearly believed the legends- maybe he had convinced Jacob that they were more fact than fiction as he once thought.  
Edward was less than happy to here the news.

"Why did you invite him Alice? You know the reservation is very supertisious of us. And now that he's not even coming maybe he believes too..."  
"Relax Edward! Jacob is Bella's friend and his Father is Charlies best friend- of course he'll come, imagine how it would look if we didn't invite them".  
"Edward, Jacob doesn't believe the stories- he couldn't do! As far as he was concerned they were just a silly story used to scare the kids on the reservaton. If he has decided that their more than just stories then I'll find out how much he knows. Charlie mentioned that he was going fishing with Billy today, maybe I should pay a visit to Jake and find out whats going on". He nodded but I could tell he was still less than happy about something.

-o-

Jacob's house was just how I remembered it. Back when I spent my summers down in Forks as a kid I would spend most of my time playing here with Jacob and his sisters (most likely my dads idea to keep us occupied while himself and Billy fished). It was a small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble some sort of tiny barn. As I pulled up I saw Jacob's head poking through the curtain. With one quick last look I removed my engagment ring from my finger (I didn't think this would be the best time to tell him of my engament).  
Before I even had a chance to say hi he had come running out and pulled me into one of his bone crunching hugs leaving me breathless- and not in a good way.

"J-ake, I-I can't, Breath!" He instintly let me go.  
"Oh sorry Bella. I guess I don't know my own strength anymore".  
"You can say that again! Jake your huge! How much have you grown and you cut your hair?"  
He looked down at the floor "Well you haven't exactly been around so I guess it looks abit drastic to you." Oh boy. I didn't think he would be this upset.  
"Jake I'm sorry I haven't been here. It's just I've been spending alot of time with Edward and school just started..."  
"Phh! I should of known he would be the reason your never hear! Why are you still with that guy?"  
"Jacob you don't even know him!".  
"I know him alot more than you think- I know what he is and I know you do to. Urgh! It makes me sick Bella to think you could ever even look at him that way?"  
"Jake what are you talking about." He raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head.  
"Bella, You do know what I'm talking about! You know as well as I do the legends are more true than I ever thought they could be!" He dropped his eyes to the floor, a look of pain spreading across his face. I'd never been a good lier but I was just going to have to try. "Wait- you don't believe in them silly little kid stories about the wolves and the 'cold ones' do you? Jake we used to make fun of them all the time!" "Bella don't treat me like a fool. Those stories are alot more real than even your precious blood suckers knows".  
"Jacob! Edward is not a vampire!"  
"You've never been good at lying Bells... Come on lets go for a walk."

We ended up at the beach, sitting on the same spot where he had told me about the same legends that would give me the vital clues that lead me to finding my reason to live. Edward.  
I didn't know what to say. Somehow he had realised the truth but I had a job to do- find out how much he knew, "When did you start believing the legends?"  
"When I realised all the others where true..." He suddenly had that look of pain on his face again.  
"Jake are you ok?" I reached out to try and comfort him but he pulled away.  
"No Bella I'm not ok! Because of your precious Cullens my whole life is ruined! I'll never have a normal life because of them. Because of them I'm a monster!"  
"I don't understand? The Cullens have never done anything to you, they don't even come on to the reservation"  
"You don't understand Bella!"  
"Well help me try to understand Jake, let me help"  
"You can't help me, No-one can. It's already too late... Remember when we were walking on the beach and I told you the stories right here on this very log?"  
"About the 'cold ones' yes of course I do" That was the day I figured out what Edward was, the first day of the rest of my life.  
"Why am I not surprised that's the only story you remember" He looked upset again so I forced myself to remember anything else he had told me that day.  
"You told me about the other legends... The ones about your tribe"  
"Good Bella! Can you remember anything else?"

I tried to come up with something, any piece of information he'd shared that day but my mind was a blank. As soon as he told me what I needed to hear I'd forgotten the rest of our conversation that day. "I'm sorry Jacob. I just can't remember."  
"Then I guess I'm wasting my time." In the distance I could hear howling. He turned towards the noise, "Listen Bella you should go. Call me when you've come to your senses and realised that your making a huge mistake with that leech- Bye." And with that he was running down the beach off into the woods. I walked back to Jacob's for my car, trying to take in everything that just happened.  
Jake really did believe in the legends of Edward and his family- this was bad news. On top of that he now had a secret involving another legend he'd once told me and it involved the Cullens too.

-o-

I got back in my car, placed my beautiful ring back on my third finger where it belonged and drove back home. Edward was waiting for me in my room. Charlie wasn't back from his trip but it wouldn't be long till he was home. As I entered the room I was immediatly wrapped up in Edward's strong safe arms and I immediatly relaxed.

"Bella are you ok? What happened? When Alice saw you completely disapear I thought- I thought I'd lost you."  
I could see and hear the pain in his voice, "Edward what do you mean I disapeared?"  
"Well Alice was checking you were ok but when you pulled up at the Black's your whole future just disapeared. It took alot of persuation from Carlisle to stop me from breaking the treaty by going to get you."  
I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Edward I was fine except... you were right, Jacob believes the legends- he knows what you are. I tried to tell him otherwise but there was no persuading him. All he kept talking about was that it was too late that the legends are all true, that it was your family's fault his life was over?"

He asked me to tell him exactly what happened so I replayed this afternoon the best I could. When I'd finished he sat down on my bed pulling me with him onto his lap. I could tell he was concentrating hard on everything I'd told him so I sat patiently waiting for him to figure out what he ment.

"Bella can you remember anything else he said the day he told you the stories?"  
"I've been trying to think the hole way home. But my mind is a complete blank. I was trying to figure by what he went by a monster? He's not a vampire, his skin is much too hot. But he's strong like a vampire... And I know this sounds crazy but right before he left I swear I heard a wolf howling in the forest!"  
His head shot up, "Did you say wolf?"  
"I know weird right?"  
"Bella's that it! The other legend! Think- was the other legend about his tribe being wolves?"  
"Wolves? Wolves? Yes that was it! The Quilietes where desendants of wolves!"  
"We thought the werewolf gene had died out after the first time we lived he when Ephraim Black was the chief". "Wait. Are you trying to tell me that Jacob... is a wolf?"  
"Yes."  
"So what, everytime there's a full moon he changes into a wolf?"  
"No Bella that's just in stupid horror films. I'm not 100% certain why he changes but from the way he reacted I'm guessing it has something to do with us."  
"You think your to blame?"  
"No not blame. This has clearly been going on for centuries in his tribe but maybe vampires and werewolves have alot more to do with each other than once thought". "Edward what do you mean?"  
"I'm not sure but I think we should inform Carlisle and the rest of the family of the situation, we don't want anything or anyone to cause a fight especially if there are more than just Jacob out there running around as wolves."

-o-

When we arrived back at the house everyone was waiting for us in the dining room. Alice must of had a vision and alerted everyone of the situation. We walked in together hand-in-hand, Esme gave me a small, motherly smile and squeezed my hand as I sat down next to her and Carlisle, Edward stood in front of his family and started to explain the situation in vampire speed, his perfect marble lips moving so fast I could barely make out a single word.

Rosalie was first to respond- outloud, "Great! The mutts are back in town- I was wondering what that awful smell was since you walked through the door!" Edward laughed, "Yes it is rather bad, Bella you may need to take a shower..."  
Alice chirped up then,"And you'll have to burn them clothes, but don't worry I'll find you something to wear"  
"Wait! What do you mean bad smell? I can't smell anything!" All I could smell was the sea salt from earlier on the beach and my favourite strawberry shampoo.  
I could hear Emmette stifiling a laugh as Carlisle tried to explain, "Bella, the Wolves have a particular smell that to any normal person like you-  
"Normal! Bella is far from normal, she spends all her time with a family of vampires and is best friends with a wolf!" I shot him a dirty look, Edward growled at him and he soon shut up.  
"As I was saying, to anyone else the wolves smell human but to vampires wolves smell strongly of wet dog and its rather bad!"  
Edward hugged me then,"It's nothing personal love, I just thought you would feel more comfortable here if we wern't trying to avoid you so not to breathe in the dog smell."  
"It's really that bad?" The whole family nodded in unison,"I guess I'll go take a shower then..."

If I'm honest I was glad of the alone time. It gave me time to think things over without having Edward searching my face for hidden thoughts he could never hear. Jacob a wolf! I didn't want to believe it. I always saw Jacob as my way of having a normal life whenever he was around. No danger, no complications, no drama just me hanging out with an old family friend being the old, care free, allways falling over Bella that everyone new in my normal life with Charlie before I was introduced into the secret world of Vampires. I don't regret being in this world, it gave me Edward and whole new family who I couldn't live without and would never dream of doing so but they are two seperate lives for my own Fathers protection, but if these two lives start running into each other someone is going to get hurt or worse- someone is going to get killed...

Once I'd dryed me hair and put on the clothes Alice had left for me instead of the ones that smelled of "dog" I rejoined Edward who was waiting in his room for me. "Better?" I asked, still worried I would smell offensive to him.  
"Haha, Yes- much better, you smell like you now." He flashed my favourite crooked grin and pulled me close to him.  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
"At one time I would of said bad but know... not so much. Its still very tempting, your blood is still the most amazing thing I've ever smelt but you mean so much more to me than anything else in the world I could never hurt you!"  
I smiled and stood on the tips of my toes to reach his perfect lips and kissed him. He kissed me back and I was immediatly lost in are own perfect world forgetting to breathe- again.  
He pulled away first, "Breathe my bella."

I took a deep breathe and looked up into his eyes, they were an auburn colour today soon he would have to leave me to hunt but I wouldn't think of that now. he picked me up and placed me down on his white leather couch. I sat there just looking at his perfect features, his hair, his lips, his smile, his eyes. I stroked the purple cicrles under his eyes as he played with a strand of my hair lost in a distant thought. We must of sat like that for hours in this perfect peaceful moment because when I could finally bring myself to look away from him it was dark outside.

"Charlie will be worried about you."  
I looked back at him, "I thought you couldn't read my mind?"  
He smirked, "Your face is so easy for me to read now, It's written all over your face. I can bet your also wondering what were going to do about the wolves now"  
"Well...Actually I was. What's going to happen now?"  
"Carlisle is aranging a meeting with their leader to discuss how many wolves there are, the treaty and why they have actually transformed."  
"I'm coming with you."  
"No. You'll be at home with Charlie or you could go see Angela, If something goes wrong and one of the wolves can't control their temper and it turns into a fight I don't want you anywhere near them! Alice can't see what's going to happen- apparently wolves make the future blind to her she can't see anything when their involved."  
"You think it will turn into a fight?"  
"We hope not. But young wolves are not very good with control, they are very unstable. We'll be fine don't worry about it, Jasper can keep them calm if needs be."  
"Does Carlisle have an idea why they are changing?"  
"He thinks it's to protect... when we were hear last the wolves protected Quiliete land from vampires, if any did enter there land they were killed by the pack."  
"What do you mean killed? Nothing can kill a vampire apart from another vampire, your too fast, too strong!"  
"Correction, nothing can kill a vampire apart from another vampire... and wolves. That is why I don't want you at that meeting."  
"What? If they can kill you I'm not staying at home. I would be out of my mind wondering if you would be coming back, If your family would be coming back!"  
"It won't come to that, Carlisle wouldn't allow it. We'll be fine! Now come on I best drive you home before Charlie sends out a search party for you."

-o-

That night I dreamt of the meeting. Jacob was there with a couple of lads off the reservation but I couldn't make out their faces. The Cullens were there too but no one could see me. They were arguing and Jacob turned into a big brown wolf, and he ran towards Edward and his family with his teeth barred. I was screaming for him to stop but they couldn't hear me either. Wolf Jacob lunged for Edward and I woke up screaming.  
No. I couldn't let this happen. I would not let my reason to live fight my best friend until one was no more. I shuddered at the thought.

I just couldn't get my head around it. A year ago my life had been completely normal just a regular, boring, teenage life but now its like something out of a fairytale full of mystical creatures I never would of believed in my wildest dreams could ever exist other than in bad horror movies. Maybe everything is true! My boyfriends a vampire and my bestfriend turns into a wolf.  
I wouldn't be surprised if Angela turned out to be a witch! All I know is I can't let my family get hurt, if something happened to them i would never forgive myself for letting it happen. If Edward won't listen to me I'll have to speak to Jacob again- before the meeting.


	5. Author's Note

**AN:** Hi, I'm so sorry I haven't posted for months and months! Laptop died and I lost everything and I'm only slowly working my way back through it all.  
Please don't loose faith with this story I have written more and I will put it up **ASAP**!


	6. Chapter 5 Revelation

**AN: So as I said in the last note I've had so much trouble with my laptop so here is the next chapter in the story and I will try and get the next couple up as quick as I can!**

Chapter 5- Revelation.

Much to my disapointment Edward would not allow me to go and see Jacob and to make things worse his whole family agreed with him. They all thought it would be too dangerous, too risky to be left alone with a young wolf who couldn't control himself and they didn't want me to make things worse between them by trying to question him further about his transformation and about how much he knew and how many wolves there actually were.

Days past, the day of the meeting getting closer. Jacob had still not responded to my invitation to the party and according to Charlie, Billy said they never recieved it in the mail. This confused me.  
Alice would never forget to send an invitation especially since they are supposed to be keeping there cover as "normal". So I decided to write a note to Jake instead. I wasn't technically breaking any rules, I wasn't going to see him and I wasn't talking to him directly I would just get Charlie to pass this on explaining that it was important but I didn't have time to give it to him as Alice had plans for the wedding to go over. The note it self was short and direct...

**_Jake, I'm sorry about the way we left things the other day but I really want you at the party! Your obviously going through a hard time and I wish you would explain it to me!_**  
**_Come and see me tomorrow afternoon at 1. Its important._**

**_Bella._**

If he didn't come I would know that this meeting would be a bad idea and I would have to go to keep the peace. If he did come then I could quiz him about the invitation and about the wolves and maybe what the Cullens had to do with all this. I would be in no danger of Edward finding out either. The whole family were planning a hunt before the meeting so if anything should happen they would be strong enough to defend themselves. The only problem with my entire plan was making the plan itself. I would have to make my decisions very last minute as Alice would see my future disapear and immediatly tell Edward and I would be babysat until he arrived back from his hunting trip. Everything will have to be last minute and I'll have to come up with some sort of excuse incase Alice sees me too early and Edward panicks, even I know I'm a terrible lier so this won't be easy!

-o-

Edward left for his weekend hunting trip at dawn. His note said he would arrive back early Sunday morning before his meeting with the wolves at 11. Somehow I had managed to stay undecisive in my plans to avoid Alices 'talent' and all that was left for me to do was wait.

I had never been a patient person and this was no exception. The hours dragged by. I hate at the kitchen table in one of Charlie's un-matching chairs staring at the clock on the wall. 01:04- he was late! By now Alice would have seen my future disapear and Edward would have sent someone to drag me back home if not personally and my chance to save my family from being attacked at the meeting would be gone. I ran to the door, grabbing my coat and keys on my way and as I flung it open I ran straight into a shitless Jacob who must have grown at least a foot since I last saw him.

"Easy Bella! What's the rush? Thought you wanted me to meet you here?"  
"Your late. I was coming to find you!" I looked up at his face and gave him my hardest do not mess with me stare until he stopped grinning.  
"Geez Bella it was only 5 minutes sorry! What's all this about, thought the meeting was supposed to be Sunday- were is your blood sucker anyway?"  
"Edward and his family have gone away until the meeting- it was urgent. And this isn't about the meeting it's about you!"  
He let out a long sigh, "Bella, I'm not really supposed to talk to you until the meeting. Infact, I'm not really supposed to be talking to you at all! If Sam finds out..."  
"Sam doesn't own you jacob!"  
"Sam is trying to help! He's trying to protect you and everyone else from those leeches!"  
"Don't call them that!"  
"That's what they are Bella! Their monsters! They can't control themselves and your going to get hurt!" He shook his head and pushed past me into the house.

I followed him into the kitchen were I found him reading the note Edward had left me on the kitchen table, "See! He's gone to suck the life out of someone just so he doesn't end yours yet"  
"They only hunt animals Jake, you know that..."  
"Ye ye ye, I'm still right! So come on then Bells, what's this all about?"  
"Since it looks like I won't be at the meeting tomorrow I want to know everything now."  
He laughed, "That's it? All this, the note, the serious talk... All that was so you could get the juicy gossip first? Ha ha ha! I have to say Bella I'm slightly disapointed!"  
"This isn't funny Jacob! I'm Serious! I want to know everything, I want to make sure I miss nothing and maybe prevent this meeting from taking place before someone gets hurt!"  
"If they try anything Bella we won't hesitate to kill them. It will be on our terf and within the treaty."  
"Jake, they don't want a fight. They don't want to hurt anybody, they just want to understand!"  
He walked across the room to the window and looked out to the engrosing forest and made a sigh of defeat,"Ok. I can only tell you what I know though, I'm still new to all this remember."  
"Ok... Well you said that it had something to do with the legends of your tribe... And by that you mean the legend were you are descened from wolves?"  
"Good Bella, I knew you could remember if you tried!"  
"So its true then, you really are a wolf?"  
"I was the last time I looked" There was pain in his eyes. I walked towards him and tried to comfort him,  
"Jake... Is it bad?"  
"The first time was... I can't describe how bad Bells! But it's getting easier..."  
"So every full moon...?"  
He threw his head back and howled with laughter, "No Bella! You watch wayyy to many crappy movies! We can turn whenever we choose to although sometimes it's hard to control and are emotions can trigger it"  
"I don't see how you can blame the Cullens then if it's you that controls your shifting?"  
Jacob turned hard toward me and glared, "Because Bella, If they hadn't of moved here, If they had never existed-like they shouldn't do- They would never have triggerd the shift in the first place!  
Their the reason the fever kicks in and the transformation starts! Our bodies sense the danger that our anchestors did and begin to change us to protect our people and you pale faces...  
They've ruined our lives"  
That was it. The reason they shift was because of the cullens. If Edward and his family had never moved here there would be no wolf pack. "Jake... They didn't know, They have no idea!..."  
"Oh so that's supposed to make me feel better about all of this? Damn it Bella! It makes no difference if they did or didn't know, the fact is I'm stuck this way until I can force myself not to shift. I'll never age, i'll never change, I never get to have a normal life again..."  
Suddenly a loud howl could be heard from the distance. Jacob's head shot to the door, "I've got to go, they'll get suspicious if I'm gone much longer" I jumped up and grabbed his arm as he headed for the door. "Jacob. I've never asked you for anything before so I'm asking for just one thing. Please don't let my family get hurt tomorrow"  
He stared at me for a long time, "Your family huh?"  
I nodded and something seemed to register in his eyes as they appeared to have a new found sadness in them, he then nodded and walked away.

-o-

An hour later as I was alone in the kitchen preparing Charlies dinner for when he got in from work when Edward came running through my door calling my name, when he found me he sighed in relief, "Bella!  
He moved so quickly that if I had blinked I would of missed it.  
"What did I say about staying away from Jacob! You could of been killed! Not to mention it could cause trouble at the meeting tomorrow, what were you thinking?"  
I hugged him hard taking in his sweet smell, was it stupid that I had missed it when I had seen him the previous evening? "I was trying to help, I couldn't bare the thought of you all going to that meeting and me not being there to help. So I asked Jacob to come. Don't look at me like that I found out what caused them to shift! It's you Edward! Well... Not you personally but your family, infact any vampire at all aslong as they move into an area were people have the werewolf gene and they trigger the shift. Its some sort of ancient protection in their tribe."

I watched as he took it all in. "Of course... That would make sense as to why there were wolves the first time we lived here and why they are back again now, but how many have we turned?"  
"He left before I could find out I'm sorry! But he promises to not let anything happen to you or our family..."  
Edward suddenly held me at arms length and stared at me,"Did you just say 'our' family?"  
I blushed, "Well... They are our family aren't they? Since I'm going to marry you that makes me part of your family right?"  
He smiled my favourite smile were it reaches his eyes, "I don't think I could love you more than I do right now Isabella Swan." With that I reached up on to my toes to get lost in his amazing-now golden-eyes and tasted his sinfuly sweet,delicious lips.


	7. Author's Note 2

Hi everyone! Up to recently I have been the worst writer ever and have completely neglected this story and I can't say anything other than sorry, for anyone who has stuck by this story and is eagerly awaiting an update bare with me I am NOT done with the story and will finish it!

Emilie xx


	8. Chapter 8 The Meeting

_**AN: Since you have all been so patient I've wrote the 6th and 7th chapters for you, apologies if there are any spelling/grammatical errors! Thankyou so much for taking your time to even read these, it means a lot to have something you spend so much time on be appreciated on FanFiction. Please give me any feedback or ideas on where you would like the story to go in case I suffer from the dreaded writers block! **_

**Chapter 6- The Meeting**

Two hours till the Meeting:

Once Edward's family had all returned he informed them of my very own meeting with Jacob. Apart from Esmee and Edward (of course) everyone was relieved that I had figured out the truth about the wolves before the meeting today so that they were all prepared- even Carlisle was grateful I had tried. The new information meant that they could try and have a better understanding of how they triggered the transformation in the first place and how they could maybe prevent it from appearing in anyone else on the reservation.

Now that everyone knew all the facts, the Cullens set to work on a plan of action for the meeting.

"Carlisle, how are we going to resolve this?"

"I don't know Jasper, I don't think there is a lot that we can do..."

"What if they force us to leave?"

"I won't let that happen Rose."

The conversation carried on like this, but I gave up trying to keep up with them as their speed increased. The grand piano caught my attention, it was the one place Edward could truly be himself and. The day I heard him play my beautiful lullaby I had fallen for him more than ever. As I got loss in the memories of that first day in the Cullens house, a pair of familiar, cold, strong arms pulled me into a loving embrace.

Edward kissed my cheek and held me close as he whispered in my ear, "Tell me what you're thinking."

I smiled, "I was thinking about the first time your brought me here... The first time I heard you play."

He laughed, "I was so nervous, having you stood there listening to what I had written for you... I didn't know if you'd like it!"

"Like it? How could I not? It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard!"

"Well it had to symbolise the beauty of the person it was intended for."

"It's more beautiful than I could ever be..."

"Bella, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my existence"

I wanted to say more, I wanted to try and describe how I was feeling but Alice came over and stole Edwards's attention. She gave him a knowing look and gave me a quick smile before sprinting off to Jasper's side then out the front door.

"What was that all about?"

"It's time Bella"

"Ok, let's go-"

"No Bella. We're staying here, Its close enough that I can keep track on what's happening and I can keep you safe"

I sighed. "Edward I'm not a child, please don't treat me like one. If you and your family are there then I'll be safe, I promise to leave if it gets too dangerous!"

He gave me a deep stare as I tried to give him my most convincing look.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine! But Bella if I say go, you go!"

I beamed, as he swung me up into his arms, "I promise!"

-o-

I concentrated on keeping my eyes closed, trying to keep myself from fainting. When the wind ceased to whip at my hair and face and the swaying motion of Edward's effortless run subsided I slowly opened my eyes.

The clearing was nothing I had expected. There was nothing special about the place and I couldn't understand why they had chosen this as the setting for the meeting? We weren't exactly far from the road; surely they would want somewhere more conspicuous?

"Edward? Why here?"

"This is the border Bella."

"The border?"

"The border between Quileute land and ours"

"This is it?" When I had imagined the border, I'd pictured some sort of deep valley, with ledges either side separating the two, not an over grown field in the middle of the woods.

He laughed, "What were you expecting? A drawn out line and a sign post?"

I laughed too, "Well when you put it like that..."

We walked together, hand in hand, towards the rest of the Cullens. They all seemed to be gathered around the same area and as we came closer they all turned to greet us.

"Emmett you owe me 5!"

"Damn it Jasper! No fair using your witchy wife for bets!"

"Hey! Less of the witch Emmett! I may be smaller than you but you know I can kiss your ass!"

Edward started to laugh as he whispered in my ear, "They took bets on whether you'd win me over and let you come."

I giggled, "Well Emmett weren't you the stupid one for underestimating my will power- and for going against Alice!"

Everyone began to laugh as Emmett sat sulking until there was movement in the trees.

As a family we walked towards them as they emerged from the forest. The sight of them all as a pack still took my breath away, the sheer size of one alone was terrifying enough but seeing 6 all at once was enough to make anyone want to run in the opposite direction.

The wolves came to a stop about a metre away from where we stood in formation with the biggest, black wolf at the front (Sam) and with the equally big, brown and fluffy Jacob flanking at his side. We carried on towards them but I couldn't help but notice that all their eyes were on me. Jake's intense stare followed my every move as I pushed myself to keep walking and not to trip. I got so engrossed in making sure I kept placing one foot in front of the other that I failed to notice the rest of the Cullens had stopped until Edward firmly pulled me to his side,

"That's their side Bella, we can't cross the line"

A loud growl escaped from Jacob as Edward pulled me back, "Sorry I didn't realise..." I gave a shy smile to everyone and stepped back.

Edward's brow creased in frustration, "Yes mutt, I know she has nothing to be sorry for, she wasn't to know where the line was and I'm not stopping her from going anywhere but she wasn't aware that she was entering your land and-"

"Stop! No private chats I'm right here, Jacob- he wasn't stopping me from doing anything I was just too be busy trying not to fall over to notice we'd stopped ok?"

Jacob huffed and shook his head while Emmett howled with laughter, "Classic Bella!" Rosalie and Esmee shook their heads while Carlisle tried to gain everyone's attention;

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. I'm sure we can all understand that neither of us wants to be in each other's company" There was a general huff in agreement,

"We all want the same thing here, to continue living a peaceful life as we have done for many years. We- as a family- do not want this to change. We have forgiven Jacob's slip to Bella and have stuck to our side of the treaty; we would prefer to maintain the treaty instead of starting a fight. We were not aware until earlier today that it was our presence that triggered the transformation until Jacob informed Bella and would hope you could accept our sincere apologies..."

At this, all the wolves looked from Jacob to me. Jacob glared at me until he bowed his head and whimpered. I'd clearly gotten him into trouble with the pack for letting more than one pack secret out. Edward sniggered.

"We truly had no idea that this was the case and if you would allow me to, I would be happy to try and run tests to see what it is about us that triggers the change and maybe find a way to treat-"

An out raw of growls came from the wolves, "Carlisle they say that they're not animals, they're human beings and can't be treated as experiments although... a couple of them are intrigued into whether you could cure them..." The pack turned to look at Edward, he smirked, obviously picking up thoughts about his 'nosey' ability.

"Of course, my apologies, I did not mean to cause any offence it was just my mere curiosity as a Scientist that lead me to ask... So as we get to the matter in hand, please ask us anything you would like to discuss today to try and resolve your anger.''

It was too hard for anyone to not respect or even like Carlisle. After a short and complicated conversation through Edwards's translations of each wolf's thoughts and opinions they all agreed to transform back to their human selves to speed up the process- I was secretly relieved as it would give me the chance to see how Jacob would react to me.

He emerged back into the clearing in just his cutoff jeans, ''Wait a go Bella for blabbing, guess you're not so good with secrets anymore!''

''You never said it was a secret Jacob, How was I supposed to know? Anyway you're the one going round shouting all your little pack secrets in the first place! If you hadn't broken the treaty I would never have known about Edward and his family!''

He flinched, ''Ye... That's one secret I wish I'd never told! I never thought you'd be stupid enough to go chasing after him though did I!''

Edward stepped round me so fast he that he became a blur and stood up against Jacob. I'd never seen him look at someone with such hate than when he did at Jake, ''I suggest you speak to my fiancé a little nicer Jacob as if she wasn't so keen on continuing her friendship with you, I'd have you flying back into that tree behind you after I had let her know exactly what you've been planning for the last half hour and as I'm sure you can guess... She wouldn't be too pleased...''

A look of sheer embarrassment and rage glowed on his face, as Edward's smirk grew. I looked between them both questioningly as did the others around us as they continued to glare at one another.

Jake's head suddenly snapped towards me, ''So it definitely is happening then, this 'wedding'?''

I was suddenly infuriated by the smug grin that stretched across his face that I shot my answer back at him with as much force as I could, ''You received the invite- surly that was a big enough clue- or has becoming an oversized dog increased your stupidity?''

The look of shock on his face was priceless, I don't know what had come over me but I couldn't take his annoying little jabs any longer, his transformation had made him feral- inside and out.

''Wow Bella. You can't even see what they've done to you can you? Look what they're turning you into! The Bella I knew would never have turned her back on a friend!''

''Ye well the Jacob I knew would never have forced her to make that choice in the first place. Look at Edward and his family! They hate you and your pack for what you are but they have never once tried to make me choose, they've never insulted you or your family in front of you the way you do to them... You should be ashamed!''

''I should be ashamed? Bella- you're lying to everybody! To Charlie, to Renee, even to yourself! You think he loves you? That they all love you? Your so naive Bella, they're just waiting for the moment when they can suck you dry!''

I had never been so angry in my entire life. In that one moment I felt myself boil up as I turned red with rage. Behind me, I could sense Jasper trying to influence me to calm down but I was too far past that now. I ran at him. I felt Edward grab my hand as he appeared at my side but I shook it widely until he conceded and I continued to plow towards him. He stared at me as I ran, unsure of what I was going to do when I reached him. Once I was within touching distant I threw my arm back and swung my fist straight into his face.

-o-

The pain was excruciating. As my hand impacted with his cheek, I felt the bones shatter from the impact. It was as if I had punched a steel door and the force from the blow had doubled back on me. Edward and Carlisle were by my side instantly as I let out an almighty scream.

''Edward I'll need to get this x-rayed and strapped, I think it's badly broken.''

He extended my fingers and another ear-piercing scream escaped from my lips.

''Shh Bella... Shh my love I'll make it better, I'll stop the pain. Carlisle bring the morphine!'' I felt the needle enter my arm as Edward picked me up before carrying me back to our side of the field. I could hear Alice, Esmee and Rose's worried whispers, Jasper's and Emmett's howls of laughter and shouts of admiration for my attempt at attacking a wolf and Sam's dominant commands as he tried to prevent the pack from fazing.

''Edward... Please...''

''What is it Bella?''

''Tell your brothers that if they don't stop laughing that the second I become a new born I'll come straight after them... And tell Jacob that if he even show's his face at our wedding I'll do worse than punch him!''

Their laughter soon stopped, receiving a giggle from Alice, Esmee, Rose and Carlisle. Edward smiled as he held back a laugh of his own, ''I think he might have guessed that already love, but yes I'll tell him.''

''Edward...''

''Yes angel?''

''It was worth it!'' I closed my eyes as the soothing relief of the morphine took its effect and smiled as I heard Edward chuckle in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9 Kidnapped

AN: Ok, so here is the 7th chapter you've been waiting for and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7- Kidnapped

I woke up in a large comfortable bed, with golden sheets. I didn't know where I was and the pain was excruciating, causing me to scream.

Edward was by my side instantly, "Shh, Bella, Shh! I'm here, does it hurt? The pain relief shouldn't of wore off yet?"

I was in his arms and being rushed to Carlisle's office before I could even mutter a word. Edward layed me out on a bench and from a draw in Carlisle's desk, he" pulled out a needle and filled it with morphine. I gripped his shirt and turned my head away, not wanting to look as the metal entered my skin. Waiting for it to kick in was a nightmare, explaining what had happened to Charlie was even worse!

"You have my daughter for one day and she's comes back broken?"

"Dad it wasn't his fault, I was the one that punched Jake."

"What?"

"Its a long story dad but he deserved it"

-o-

The next few days were difficult. Charlie was constantly trying to patch things up between Jake and I but neither of us were interested. Plus I had the endless phonecalls from Renee and Alice's relentless plans to go through for the wedding which was just a mont"change" There was only a week to go until the party yet Alice had everything sorted down to the smallest detail. I should have been so happy yet I still had something looming over me. The pressure was on to figure out what we would tell Charlie during my "change". It was decided that I would "die" during an accident after our honeymoon. I didn't want to think about it, what was Charlie going to do once I was gone? At least Renee had Phil, who would he have?

I had heard nothing from Jacob and refused to talk to him till he apologised. No one knew if he would come to the party or not, I knew he was still angry but I didn't doubt that he would make an appearance. If I could get him to understand that this was what I wanted surly as my bestfriend he could try and happy for me.

-o-

The day of the party I was so nervous. If Jacob turned up I knew a fight would break out and someone would end up getting hurt either physically or emotionally. Everyone was prepared for him, everyone except me.

Alice, being Alice, couldn't be reigned in. The entire house was transformed into an elegant but modern reception where everyone could come and celebrate our upcoming wedding. She had filled the room with thousands of wild flowers from the meadow. Hundreds of shades of purple, yellow and white were in every inch of the room- a small intimate gesture to mine and Edwards most precious place. She even linked our clothing into the theme. My dress was a very dark shade of indigo- so very nearly blue but with just that hint of purple. Edwards tie was the perfect match to my dress and his handkerchief in his breast pocket was exactly alike the yellow in the flowers too. He was breath taking.

"You are too beautiful, are you sure you don't want to pick a muck prettier bride before your stuck with me forever?"

"Here's me thinking I was the luckiest man in the room for having you on my arm and your the one worrying that your inadequate!"

"Its hard not to when I'm standing next to you!"

Edward smile my favourite crooked smile and pulled me to him, "Bella, you never do see yourself clearly! You have completely turned my world upside down and I wouldn't want it any other way"

I threw my arms around his kneck and tangled my fingers in his hair. His arms tightened around my waist and he tried to close the gap between us.

-o-

As the final guests arrived everyone was lead to the Cullens large garden area where beautifully laid tables had been arranged with tiny little place cards for everyone to take their seat before meals could be served. Esmee had been busy in the kitchen all day and although vampires do not like the smell or taste of human food they suffered in silence. I thought it was all devine! Everyone raved over her cooking- even asking what her secret was as to how she could make all this food in such a short amount of time, of course we all knew how she was able to.

The beautiful grand piano had been moved to a stand in the centre of the garden and as dinner ended Rosalie took to playing beautiful melodies and songs for people to dance to. Her playing was almost as flawless as Edwards. The wrest of the night went without a problem. Edward never left my side to which I was grateful for, he could tell I was nervous but didn't know the reason. He knew I would tell him why once we were alone. Until then I kept a smile on my face and tried to enjoy myself.

After a while it wasn't so hard, I spoke with all my old friends from school- ignoring the jealous looks from Mike, Jess and Lauren- and spent as much time with Renee as possible. Losing Renee was going to be hard but the distance between us since I had moved to Forks had made it easier but the thought of having to let her go completely would be so hard yet so necessary in order to keep her safe, to keep my new family safe.

I suddenly felt a small kiss in the crook of my kneck and smiled, "Sorry I was distracted."

"I'm sorry I interrupted your thoughts please continue Miss Swan."

"No no its fine. Where have you been?"

"I was talking with Alice..."

I looked up and searched his face, looking for anything he was trying to keep hidden, "Is everything alright?"

"Everythings fine, she had a vision that's all..."

"A vision, what of?"

"She can't be sure, it wasn't very clear... She thinks a decision still needs to be made before we know any more" I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me, I could see it in his eyes he was keeping an important part of the vision from me.

"It was me in the vision wasn't it?"

"Bella..."

"Edward just tell me!"

He sighed and looked at he hard, toying with the idea on whether to tell me or not, "Yes, it was you... But Bella I won't let anything happen to you I promise!"

"Our whole family is here, I'll be fine"

He smiled and nodded in agreement, "Your right. Love is this terrible timing or will you be ok if I left you alone for a while?"

"Your leaving?"

"Jasper is... Struggling. He's embarrassed and asked if I would mind going with him since I haven't "eaten" in a while. If you would like me to stay Emmett can go in my place?"

"No you should go, Jasper needs you I'll be fine!" I gave him my best reassuring smile but he wasn't fooled.

"I won't be long!" and after one ghostly last kiss he was gone.

-o-

As the night went on, people settled into their own little groups, discussing various topics. I made my rounds, talking about what little plans I knew about the wedding and coming up with various excuses for where my husband had disappeared to but once I'd finished I felt out of place. The wrest of the family were busy tidying and entertaining while keeping a look out for any 'danger' but without Edward I felt lost. The world where I belonged with these people was long gone, even speaking with my mother felt wrong to me. I suddenly realised there was no going back for me now, to loose this life would be like losing my reason to exist. I was madly in love and nothing was going to change that, I wanted and needed Edward and his family for the wrest of my life.

As I stood admiring the house I had become to know and love more than my own I sensed someone was behind me.

I spun around and there was Jacob.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Wow I'm offended Bella, you sound like you don't want me here"

"After the way you were the other day no I don't want you here, your lucky Edward isn't here..."

"Oh where is he Bella? Couldn't stand to be with all the humans any longer?"

"No he had something important to sort out, not that it has anything to do with you!" He shook his head, "Bella- When are you going to realise the mistake your going to make, I could make you so happy! Being with me you could stay human, stay in Charlie and Renee's life!"

"Jake its not what I want! I don't want that life!"

Before I could even register what was happening, everything went dark as Jake made to grab me and run.


End file.
